Zacharias Smith
- "“You mean, Dumbledore believes him,” said the blond boy, nodding at Harry. “Who are you?” said Ron rather rudely. “Zacharias Smith,” said the boy..." |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Mr Smith (father) *Sally Smith (possible relative) *Hepzibah Smith (possible relative) † *Helga Hufflepuff (possible distant relative) † |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Smith family *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team}} Zacharias Smith (b. c. 1979/1981) was a British wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was sorted into and a member of Hufflepuff House. He was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In 1998 he abandoned the D.A. instead of fighting with them during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley detested him as soon as they met; mostly because of his insolent and cynical attitude while talking to the trio and his disloyalty to Harry Potter and Hogwarts. Biography Early life Zacharias was most likely born between 1979 and 1981 in Great Britain or Ireland. Education at Hogwarts Early years Zacharias probably started his education at Hogwarts in either 1991 or 1992. During the Welcoming Feast, Zacharias was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff and it is possible he shared a dormitory with Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Wayne Hopkins. Zacharias did not fit the normal Hufflepuff sorting, as he showed selfishness and cowardice. 1995-1996 school year In 1995, Smith joined Dumbledore's Army after hearing his house-mates, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, discussing it; part of his motivation seems to have been curiosity as to how Cedric Diggory was murdered at the end of the previous school year. Hermione Granger eventually regretted inviting him, as he was annoyingly and constantly sceptical. He did not stop his continuous criticism at the Hog's Head meeting until Fred and George Weasley threatened him with a "long and lethal-looking metal instrument." Smith was also openly critical of Harry Potter's leadership abilities, such as when he scoffed at Harry's decision to teach them Expelliarmus, which prompted Harry to point out that it had saved him when he duelled with Lord Voldemort, and that Zacharias was free to leave at any time. He also openly mocked Harry when he believed him to be taking remedial potions, due to Harry's private lessons with Severus Snape to learn Occlumency. However, after the Daily Prophet announced that ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, Smith worked much harder, along with the other D.A. members. He later played in the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, beating Gryffindor by ten points. 1996-1997 school year The following school year, Smith insistently pestered Ginny Weasley for details about what had happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, irritating her to the point of using a Bat-Bogey Hex against him. New Potions professor Horace Slughorn witnessed this, but instead of giving Ginny detention, he invited her to the Slug Club. during likely his fourth or fifth year]] Smith earned more ire from Gryffindors when he took over Lee Jordan's former position as Quidditch commentator, along with Luna Lovegood. Among his offending statements was a claim that Ron Weasley's friendship with Harry Potter, the team captain, helped get him onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When both Ginny and Ron proved themselves very capable players, Smith began making disparaging remarks about the new Gryffindor beaters instead. Smith was again on the bad end of Ginny's temper; after the match, she dive-bombed the podium where Smith was calling the match, and slammed into him. Ginny made an excuse to Professor McGonagall saying that she forgot to brake. When Luna Lovegood commentated on Quidditch that same year, she speculated that Smith was suffering from Loser's Lurgy. In December, Hermione considered asking Smith to Horace Slughorn's Christmas party instead of Cormac McLaggen, as she knew that Ron loathed both boys, and wanted to get revenge for his relationship with Lavender Brown. Once in Slughorn's office, she told Harry and Luna that she wished she had chosen Smith; McLaggen talked about nothing but himself and was not at all a gentleman. Harry was revolted at the idea. When the school year ended in tragedy, Smith was not among the students who attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, instead leaving the day before with his haughty-looking father. 1997-1998 school year Even though he was a member of Dumbledore's Army, Smith did not help in the defence of Hogwarts when it was attacked by Lord Voldemort's army in May of 1998; this may indicate that he did not join the revived D.A. that faced considerably more danger in opposing the Carrow professors that year. Smith was last seen fleeing Hogwarts, rather than participating in the Battle of Hogwarts. He even pushed first-year students out of his way in his rush to leave. It is unknown if Smith survived the war, nor what happened to him afterwards if he survived. Physical appearance Zacharias Smith was described as a tall, skinny blond boy with an upturned nose. Personality and traits Zacharias Smith seemed to generally be a rather unpleasant person and was seen as overly critical of Harry Potter in the D.A. He was also pushy and insensitive in questioning Ginny Weasley and rude and biased in his Quidditch commentary. He was obnoxious, condescending, pessimistic, and a hypocritical ingrate. He failed to see flaws in himself and was constantly openly insulting people or pointing out exaggerated facts or opinions about said people. When he was part of Dumbledore's Army, he obnoxiously criticised and challenged Harry's competence as a teacher as well as a wizard — he didn't seem to realise that he himself was doing terribly in general, as seen by his struggling with the Disarming Charm (though this might be due to the Weasley Twins' intervention). The main reason he attended the D.A. recruitment meeting was to hear details regarding Cedric Diggory's death; even though Harry made it clear the meeting was not about such topics and that he has no intention of speaking of it, Smith pressed on the matter until Harry bluntly told him to stay down or leave. Aside from this lack of fair play, Smith also showed cowardice and a lack of the loyalty uncharacteristic of Hufflepuff house in fleeing, instead of fighting for his school and fellow students in their time of greatest need. He was so selfish that he went as far as to forcefully rush through first years in his great haste to escape. He did not stay for the late headmaster Dumbledore's funeral, instead leaving the moment his "haughty-looking" father came to pick him up. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying': Zacharias joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as a Chaser, implying he was a reasonably skilled and talented broomstick flyer and Quidditch player. *'Defence against the Dark Arts': In 1995, he reluctantly and cynically joined Dumbledore's Army and therefore would have learned to cast various defensive and offensive spells and how to duel with martial magic, under the expertise teaching of Harry Potter. However, his overall performance during the lessons was far from exemplary, as he had difficulty casting the Disarming Charm, although he did try much harder after it was announced several Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, meaning that he likely improved his skills. Etymology The name Zacharias is a variant of Zechariah, a Hebrew name meaning "God has remembered" (this was probably a misnomer for Zacharias). This was the name of the father of John the Baptist. He and his wife were very old when they had John, and Zechariah was initially disbelieving when an angel informed them they would have a son; as punishment for his doubt, he was struck mute. This may allude to Zacharias Smith's scepticism. Behind the scenes *In the closing credits of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nick Shirm is identified as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy", rather than by name. Shirm also voiced the character in the video game, where he is explicitly identified as Zacharias. *Zacharias Smith seems to be more pleasant in the movies than in the novels, like for example in , before the Christmas holidays began, he applauded happily about Harry's Dumbledore's Army lessons. *Zacharias Smith may be related to Hepzibah Smith, and therefore possibly a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, founder of his house at Hogwarts. Should this be true, Zacharias would be an odd irony compared to his ancestor Hufflepuff, lacking loyalty and fair play - this would explain, though, why someone that did not carry many Hufflepuff traits would still be sorted into that house, as he could have requested to be put in Hufflepuff. *It could also be that, since Helga Hufflepuff would take students that were not picked by the other founders, the Sorting Hat sensed that Smith didn't possess any of the qualities needed for the other houses and put him in Hufflepuff by default. *In the second film adaptation of , he is seen standing in the courtyard, witnessing Voldemort announcing Harry's apparent death, suggesting that, unlike in the novel, he did fight in the Battle of Hogwarts in the film. *Zacharias Smith may be named for another fantasy figure, Doctor Zachary Smith of Lost In Space. Doctor Smith was also known for cowardice, selfishness, and being quick to cast aspersions. Appearances * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references de:Zacharias Smith es:Zacharias Smith fi:Zacharias Smith fr:Zacharias Smith nl:Zacharias Smid pl:Zachariasz Smith pt-br:Zacarias Smith ru:Захария Смит ja:ザカリアス・スミス Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army defectors Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Quidditch commentators Zacharias Smith, Zacharias